


broken wings

by elfdean



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Джокер снова похитил Джейсона. Спустя несколько дней, Красного Колпака спасают Найтвинг и Бэтмен.





	broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> мутный сюжет, глупые диалоги, какая - никакая история любви - все как я люблю, да.  
> Много ООСа.
> 
> __
> 
> физические и моральные пытки, ПТСР, суицидные мысли,мат,расчленение людей и всё такое.
> 
> Автор любит Джейсона, просто после больниц всякая хрень в голову лезет...
> 
> Бета: Тупая Тумбочка

Несколько фотографий молодых людей лежали перед мужчиной. Сходства никакого не наблюдалось: пол, возраст, профессии или обучение в колледже — все было разным. Похититель если и действовал по схеме, то она была понятна только ему одному.

Мужчина вздохнул и потер лицо руками. Глаза уже болели от тусклого света, спина затекла, и жутко хотелось кофе. По-хорошему надо бы встать и размяться, выпить чашечку бодрящего напитка, но расслабляться он себе запретил. В Готэме пропало уже пятьдесят человек. Новый рекорд.

Подозреваемых всего трое, и за ними наблюдают его воспитанники. Пугало, Пингвин и Джокер. Только эти психи могли похитить столько людей. Одни для своих опытов, а последний… Даже страшно представить, для чего ему могло понадобиться столько людей.

— Найтвинг Бэтмену, — тихо заговорил ком голосом его бывшего протеже, — Я нашел людей. И знаю, кто за этим стоит.

— Скоро буду, — ответил страж Готэма, направляясь к бэтмобилю, — Не вздумай лезть туда в одиночку.

— Я… — замялся парень, — Да, хорошо.

— Ты что-то умалчиваешь.

— Тебе не кажется это странным? Прошло две недели, а он все не объявляется… Раньше стоило только Джокеру показать свой нос, он тут же появлялся и устраивал грандиозные бои без правил! Пропало столько людей, столько ограблений, а Джейсона так и не видно.

Брюс молча вел машину к указанному на карте месту. Он тоже об этом думал. Это дело действительно дурно пахло и было очень подозрительным. Стоило Красному Колпаку пропасть с горизонта, как преступность расслабилась и принялась за любимую работу. Злодеи знали: максимум, что их ждет — это тюрьма, а не смерть. Как бы Робин их не запугивал, до Колпака ему все же далеко.

— Займемся этим вопросом позже, — наконец ответил Бэтмен, — Сейчас нам нужно найти пропавших людей и обезвредить Джокера.

Нынешним логовом злодея оказался заброшенный пятиэтажный дом. Здание держалось на силе воли и честном слове. Найтвинг махнул рукой, подзывая к себе бывшего наставника. Брюс одарил недовольным взглядом стоявшего рядом Джеймса Гордона.

— Он сам за мной увязался, — виновато пожал плечами юный герой.

— Если внутри и вправду пропавшие люди, то я должен им помочь. Одни вы не справитесь, — сказал Гордон, доставая пистолет из кобуры и уверено-упрямо смотря на тёмного рыцаря.

— Держитесь позади нас, офицер, — бросил Бэтмен, с ноги выбивая дверь.

***

 

Джейсон приоткрыл глаза. Голова была как в тумане. Он беспомощно висел на цепи, чувствуя, как впиваются в кожу железные браслеты. От каменных плит приятно веяло холодом. Окон не было, и он не мог понять, день сейчас или ночь. Во рту чувствовался солоноватый привкус крови. Джей попытался вспомнить, где он и как сюда попал. Он попробовал вздохнуть поглубже и чуть не задохнулся от резкой боли в боку. Все тело ныло. Ему казалось, что кто-то хорошенько его отпинал.

После трехдневной подготовки к спасательной миссии Джейсон вышел на след пропавших людей. Все пошло бы как по маслу, и люди были бы спасены, если бы не появился этот ебаный клоун. Стоило ему только открыть свой грязный рот, как Тодда захватила жгучая ненависть и ярость.

Он сглупил. И он знает об этом. Пока Джейсон остается спокоен, он опасен. Когда он злится — тоже опасен. Как мартышка с гранатой.

Сейчас он расплачивается за свою ошибку. Опять.

— Наградите этого мальчика медалью. Он вернулся из Царства Мертвых, чтобы мне отомстить!

Ударов было так много, что он уже перестал за ними следить. Сначала были кулаки, затем бита, а потом и старый добрый лом. Все было хорошо рассчитано: Джокер знал, куда надо бить, чтобы его пленник не скончался от полученных травм.

— Прекрати!

— Ну что ты дергаешься? — спросил псих, снимая с него одежду, оставляя только штаны, — Видно, судьба тебе, малыш, расставаться с жизнью от моей руки.

Заберите надежду. Заберите страх и отчаяние. Заберите даже возможность сдаться, что останется? Когда ему представилась возможность сбежать, Джейсон осел на пол, и по щекам потекли слезы. Слезы боли и отчаяния.

Будь ничем. Не думай.

— О, я тебя просто так не убью…

Весь подвал был залит кровью. Со всех уголков слышались стоны и крики. На крюках висел красивый мускулистый торс, правда, выпотрошенный. На столе — куски мяса и полоски кожи, жгуты мышц, связки сосудов и сухожилий. В тазике лежали внутренности, которые потихоньку таскали бродячие кошки.

— Я сделаю тебе очень, очень больно…

Руки и ноги людей были аккуратно ампутированы и засунуты в полиэтиленовые мешки. Самой красивой вещью здесь были глаза. О, какие прекрасные глаза. Они сияли, как два агата — каждый в своем стеклянном стаканчике. Джейсон уже и не помнит, сколько раз его рвало.

Джокер проскакал мимо него, как маленькая девочка. Психопат весело напевал себе под нос детскую песенку, изредка меняя добрые и милые слова на что-то отвратительное и пугающее.

— Мы будем с тобой играть, Малиновка, день и ночь… 

Джокер пошарил в котле рукой и выловил голову. Голова была женской. В длинных темных волосах запуталась паутина. Во рту торчала большая картофелина. Глаза были выколоты.

— Быть или не быть — вот в чем вопрос.

Джейсон очень хотел упасть в обморок, но сознание упорно оставалось ясным.

— А в прочем… Иногда можно себе позволить маленькие слабости.

Отфутболив голову куда-то в угол, мужчина стал что-то искать за спиной парня. Что-то очень тяжелое, судя по его кряхтению. Поворачивать голову было тяжело и больно, но Джейсон хотел знать, что задумал этот псих. Вскоре он узнал ответ на свой вопрос. Фтористоводородная кислота. Целое ведро.

— Не смей! Не подходи ко мне, урод! — орал Джейсон, отчаянно пытаясь освободить руки.

— Пока-пока, Птенчик.

Взрывная волна со стороны двери немного подпортила планы Джокера. Кислота задела только правую часть тела Тодда. Но этого вполне хватило парню. Он кричал, выл как раненный зверь, качаясь на цепи. Кажется, Бог смиловался над ним, раз позволил ему упасть в темную бездну беспамятства.

***

 

Найтвинг занимался спасением выживших. К большому сожалению, их было не так много. Из пятидесяти выжило только десять человек. И каждый раз, когда он возвращался в подвал, он хотел оставить там Джокера и взорвать этот чертов дом.

Этот ублюдок не заслужил жизни. Только не после того, что он сделал.

Дик и офицер полиции вывели всех людей. Несколько бригад скорой помощи уже работали и спасали жизни раненым.

— Осталась последняя комната, — тихо проговорил Джим, заранее готовясь к худшему.

После сегодняшней ночи сон его надолго покинет.

Грейсон кивнул. Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл дверь и вошел. Устоял на ногах он только чудом.

Посередине комнаты висел Джейсон. Узнать его он смог только по левой стороне лица. Правая была куском мяса. Парень и мужчина бросились к раненому. Пока Гордон аккуратно придерживал Тодда за талию, Дик старался вскрыть замок на наручниках. Но его руки слишком сильно дрожали. Выругавшись, парень достал небольшой лазер и просто разрезал цепь.

— Пенни-один, у нас критическая ситуация. Подготовь все необходимое, — проговорил Дик по кому.

— Думаю, парню нужно срочно в больницу, — поспорил с его решением мужчина.

Найтвинг его не слушал. Он пытался связаться с Брюсом. Им срочно надо увозить отсюда Джейсона, пока тот еще жив. Нужно что-то делать с этими ожогами.

Бэтмен не заставил себя долго ждать. Он заявился в комнату со связанным Джокером под рукой. Но, заметив парня, лежащего у Дика на ногах, взглянув на такого Джейсона, как напряжение во всем теле стало невыносимым, а на то, чтобы тут же не отвести взгляд, потребовалось непозволительно много сил. Холодное сердце Бэтмена колотилось слишком громко, ясно давая понять, что он не хочет и не сможет потерять Джейсона снова.

— А ты знаешь, он звал тебя, — просипел Джокер, сплёвывая кровь. — Кричал, рыдал и звал на помощь.

Под гадкий смех, Бэтмен отшвыривает психа к стене и наносит первый удар по грудной клетке. Затем в живот, в лицо. Схватив мужчину за зелёные волосы, он знакомит его лицо со своим коленом. Брюс все косточки пересчитает этому ублюдку.

— Бэтмен! Прекрати сейчас же!

Офицер полиции впервые видит героя Готэма в таком состоянии. В холодной ярости. Обычно Мышь всегда собран и невозмутим, но сейчас он пугал до дрожи в коленках. Но нужно его вернуть. Напомнить о том, кто он. Что он не убивает. Что Бэтмен отличается от этой падали.

— Бэтмен! — закричал Найтвинг, — Хватит. Нам нужно уходить. Срочно. Он еле дышит…

Слова напарника отрезвили Рыцаря. Мужчина выпустил из своих рук смеющегося клоуна и подошел к Джейсону и Дику. Опустившись на колени, он снял с себя плащ и аккуратно, боясь потревожить раны, укрыл плащом раненного героя.

— Это Красный Колпак? — все-таки озвучил свои подозрения Джим.

Он заметил вещи преступника, что лежали в углу. Знакомую куртку и красный шлем. Оружие и обувь.

По-хорошему надо бы повязать парня, но куда его сейчас возьмешь в таком-то виде? Тем более, иди, попробуй забрать Колпака у такого Бэтмена. Вперед ногами вынесут.

— Нет. Это мой сын, и я должен о нем позаботиться.

Найтвинг шел впереди. Он открывал двери и пропускал вперед наставника с его ношей. Вызвав бэтмобиль, мужчина аккуратно усадил Джейсона, а затем они забрались сами.

Машина быстро сорвалась с места и скрылась из виду, оставляя изумленного полицейского одного на проклятой улице.

***

 

Джим Гордон очень заинтересовался полученной новостью. Сын Бэтмена. Темный Рыцарь был не из тех, кто обеспечит длинный и обстоятельный разговор.

Гордон хоть и не мужик в трико и пафосном плаще, но тоже отличный детектив. И один из самых полезных навыков этой профессии — это умение задавать правильные вопросы. Но если Гордон хочет что-то узнать, то надо помнить, что у него будет всего один-два вопроса за встречу. Нужно читать между строк, анализировать сухие ответы. С манерой поведения Стража Готэма это будет нелегко.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть дети, — новая ночь, старые сбежавшие психи и преступники — Все твои протеже — это твоя семья?

Молчание и привычное исчезновение — лучший ответ на все вопросы.

Найти правильные вопросы. Сопоставить все полученные и известные факты и, возможно, что его тычок в небо окажется верным.

— Он был одним из твоих учеников? Он… второй Робин?

Привычное молчание в ответ. Ну, теперь хотя бы все сходилось в более-менее понятную картину. Кто, как не ученик Бэтмена, имел невероятный профессионализм во всех расследованиях и побегах от полиции, не оставлял никаких следов и показывал такие знакомые движения в воздухе.

Однако, появился ещё один вопрос. Как такое возможно, если второй Робин погиб, будучи ребенком? Бэтмен, конечно, не говорил об этом; не указывал на то, что заменил одного Робина на другого, но только слепой бы не заметил, что парнишки отличаются во всем. Не заметил, как взрослый парень меняется на пацаненка, как чуть повзрослевший парнишка пропадает, а Бэтмен становится агрессивным и отчаянным, как появляется новый Робин, а за ним и другой…

— Но он же мёртв…

— Был мёртв.

— Но тогда как?

— Не знаю. Никто не знает.

Джим Гордон понял, что выяснил уже достаточно, и пора завязывать с такими бестактными вопросами, когда увидел через окно, на крыше соседнего здания воспитанников Бэтмена. Найтвинг, Красный Робин и Робин пугающе смотрели на него. Старший швырнул в его открытое окно бэтаранг с запиской:

«Будешь слишком много знать — долго не проживешь».

Робин провел рукой по своей шее и оскалился.

Милые детки. Но в чем-то они правы. Лучше вернуться обратно за работу в участке, а не копать под Темного Рыцаря.

***

 

Альфред успокоил семью, заявив, что жизни Джейсона ничего не угрожает, и парень будет жить. Эта новость хоть и немного, но успокоила. Но ненадолго. Буквально через неделю, ночью Тодд впал в кому. Его организм таким способом защищается от негативных факторов и старается исцелиться.

Дик сел на стул рядом с кроватью Джейсона и взял того за руку. Ему больно смотреть на такого брата. Сломленного и разбитого.

Правая сторона его лица была полностью изуродована. Ужасные шрамы от ожогов начинались на шее и покрывали половину лица. Они были широкие, самые глубокие из них оказались блестящими, розовыми и белыми. Линия губ справа отсутствовала. Это смотрелось ужасно по сравнению с гладкими, полными, неповрежденными губами по другую сторону лица. Левый глаз остался целым, но шрамы сильно стягивали его, и это производило гнетущие впечатление.

Джейсон, не смотря на свой вредный характер, не заслужил этого. Снова проходить через весь этот ужас. Через эту боль и отчаяние. Почему они допустили это? Почему снова позволили Джокеру разрушить Джейсона?

Они так отдалились друг от друга. Поставили Готэм на первое место и совсем забыли о раненой птичке. Дик должен был лучше следить за своим братом. Он должен был подхватить его, когда тот падал.

На соседний стул тихо опустился Дэмиан. За спиной Дика встал Тим. Дрейк ободряюще сжал плечо старшего брата.

— Он оправится. Джейсон сильный. И не из таких передряг вылезал.

— Тодд окрепнет и снова будет носиться по своим вонючим улицам, перерезая глотки преступникам, — по-своему согласился Дэмиан, кивая головой.

Дик улыбнулся. Его младшие братья стараются поддержать его и друг друга. Как могут. Все-таки все они унаследовали от Брюса скупость на эмоции. Особенно Уэйн-младший. Он мог сколько угодно кричать, что ненавидит их всех, но на самом деле очень боялся потерять свою ненормальную семейку и вновь остаться одиноким. Ведь не смотря на все перепалки, где-то глубоко в душе, Дэмиан принял Джейсона как своего старшего брата.

— Конечно, вы правы. Крылышко так легко от нас не отделается. Он будет с нами очень долго, — кивнул Грейсон.

— Почему мы не убьем Джокера? Этот мерзкий ублюдок давно заслужил нож в сердце. Теперь — особенно. Он мог снова забрать у нас Тодда!

— Дэмиан, — отдернул младшего Тим, — Мы не убиваем. Это против правил.

— Плевать на правила, — скрестил руки на груди Дэмиан, — Мир был бы лучше без этого козла.

— Я бы его убил, — вдруг тихо сказал Дик, грея в своих руках холодные пальцы Джейсона, — Я бы свернул ему шею, и глазом не моргнув. Заставил бы за все раскаяться. Джокер бы не умер так быстро. Он бы страдал, как страдали другие.

Тим и Дэмиан смотрели на Дика, который так спокойно говорил об убийстве. Совершенно спокойно, словно они погоду за окном обсуждали. Странно слышать такое от человека, который всегда был против насилия.

Позади них раздался кашель. Парни обернулись. Брюс осуждающе смотрел на своего старшего воспитанника. Он, как и другие, не ожидал услышать такие убийственные речи от Найтвинга. Читать лекции он не стал. Только попросил младших выйти из комнаты.

— Дик…

— Знаю-знаю, — закивал головой юноша и продолжил уже другим голосом, — «Такого я от тебя не ожидал. Я был лучшего мнения о тебе. Ты не должен опускаться до такого уровня».

— Мы не убиваем. Это против морали.

— Чьей морали? Твоей? — взорвался Грейсон, резко поднимаясь на ноги, — Посмотри, что он снова натворил! Джей снова чуть не погиб. Если бы я не догадался проследить за Джокером, если бы мы опоздали на минуту… Мы бы даже не узнали, что с ним случилось. Я так больше не могу. Этот подонок заслужил смерти.

— Дик, — повторил Брюс уже предупреждающе.

— Это будет справедливо. Око за око, смерть за смерть и бла-бла-бла.

— Ты говоришь как Джейсон.

— Может, потому что он прав? Я раньше об этом не задумывался, но после случившегося… Я взглянул на вещи по-другому. Мы всегда смотрели на него, как на убийцу, а если посмотреть под другим углом? Если посмотреть на Джейсона как на жертву? Он понимает, как жертва думает, и чувствует это лучше, чем ты когда-либо мог. Он не хочет, чтобы преступника просто отпускали, потому что даже если злодей заперт за решёткой, страх жертвы не уходит, и Джей понимает это. Он не помешанный на убийствах псих. У него просто другая философия. Он считает, что мир будет безопаснее без них, и никто другой не имеет эту основу, чтобы помочь этим людям!

Под конец своей гневной тирады, Дик тяжело дышал. Он выдохся. Он устал. Тяжелая неделя выдалась, вот нервы и не выдержали. Сейчас ему было немного стыдно, но от своих слов он не отказывается. Он рассказал то, о чем думал все это время. Пусть и Брюс теперь подумает над его словами. Может, и поймет хоть немного.

Уэйн встал с кресла и посмотрел на Джейсона. После перевязки парень напоминал мумию. Бледную и худую мумию. Он был подключен к разным аппаратам жизнеобеспечения и дышал через кислородную маску. Хоть в переливании крови теперь не нуждался.

— Побудь с ним, — сухо сказал Брюс и вышел из комнаты.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком. Грейсон поудобнее сел в кресло и опустил голову на койку Джейсона. Он так устал. Сил совсем нет. Он не спит уже третьи сутки, потому что боится оставлять Тодда одного.

— Я не хочу потерять тебя, Крылышко. Поправляйся поскорее.

***

 

Система безопасности была отключена за пятнадцать минут. Охранник на посту спал, что не могло не радовать. В Аркхэме пахло сыростью, краской, а ещё потом, пылью и страхом. Он знал, как пахнет страх. С детства знал. И с детства ненавидел и давил его в себе.

Получилось ли? Хотелось бы верить.

Все камеры, которые он нашел, были смонтированы на световых опорах. Иных камер замечено не было. Риск попасть в объектив есть, но сомнителен. Ночью мало что различишь на записи, да и свою работу он хорошо знал. В случае чего, он знает, как заставить свидетеля замолчать на веки вечные.

Титановые двери не были особой преградой. Как и вооруженная охрана. Его никто не сможет остановить. Он выполнит то, ради чего сюда пришел.

Камера открылась с тихим щелчком.

Джокер с минуту молча смотрел на своего посетителя. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, а уже через секунду раздался безумный смех.

— Убить меня пришел или снова решил на полгода отправить в больницу?

К ногам клоуна упала сумка. Зеленоволосый удивленно приподнял одну бровь. Посетитель открыл сумку, демонстрируя содержимое.

— Я хочу поиграть с тобой.

— О, это будет весело.

Охрана пришла в себя через пять минут, но никто особо не торопился в палату к сумасшедшему клоуну. Оттуда ещё полчаса доносился хриплый смех, который вскоре прекратился. Черную тень, что ушла через окно, все дружно решили проигнорировать.

***

 

Джейсон очнулся спустя два месяца. Многие раны уже успели затянуться и сейчас напоминали о себе бледно-розовыми рубцами. Джейсон очнулся, но теперь он всего лишь бледная тень прошлого себя. Он не говорил, не отвечал на вопросы, даже моргал изредка. Парень не вылезал из своей кровати и не ел, если его не заставить или не кормить с ложки. Он не проявлял никакой активности. Живой овощ.

Как только наступает ночь, поместье Уэйнов заполнялось криком и завыванием. Жутким, леденящим душу криком. Джейсон каждую ночь страдает от кошмаров. Дик переехал в комнату своего брата еще в первую ночь.

Джейсон метался по кровати, словно раненный зверь. Скулил, сжимался в комочек и закрывал руками голову. Защищался от нападавшего. Дик даже знал, от кого именно.

— Джей, я с тобой, — сказал он, прижимая дрожащего брата к себе, — Все хорошо, Крылышко. Я рядом. Давай просыпайся.

Джейсон уже проснулся, но продолжает тихо всхлипывать. Страх улетучивается, оставляя лишь липкую пустоту внутри. Парень ощущает свое тело и осматривается, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего страшного не происходит, и вскоре полностью абстрагируется от сна. Кошмар понемногу оставляет его в тот момент, когда он видит напротив себя Дика и обнимает его. Крепко так, желая согреться и получить необходимую защиту и ласку. Но лишь до следующего раза, когда, снова охваченный кошмаром, он вспомнит все.

— Что тебе приснилось? — Дик чувствует, как быстро стучит сердце Джейсона, и слышит, как тяжело тот дышит, — Давай, поделись со мной. Тебе станет легче.

— Ощущения, воспоминания, — ответил Тодд, щекоча своим дыханием шею Грейсона, — Днем все кажется таким простым и понятным, так легко поддается объяснению. Ничто не рождает во мне страха. Все хорошо, все нормально. Я спокоен. Но стоит только закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, как все меняется. Воспоминания о том подвале возвращаются. Они переплетаются с воспоминаниями о складе… Мой персональный Ад.

— Ты здесь, а не там, Крылышко. Теперь ты в безопасности, и я защищу тебя. Тебя больше никто не побеспокоит.

Все было относительно спокойно. Джейсон стал подавать признаки жизни. Теперь он говорил не только ночью из-за ночных кошмаров, но и днем. Дик считал, что это определенно хороший знак. Препараты, который ему колит Альфред каждый день, неплохо помогали. Боль снизилась, а выздоровление пташки ускорилось. Теперь Джейсон мог ходить по поместью, а не лежать целыми днями в кровати.

Оставалась только одна проблема — ожоги. Тодд до сих пор о них не знает. Семья молчит, не зная, как об этом рассказать, а Дик старается прятать зеркала.

— Мастер Дик, я думаю, что вам стоит прекратить это делать. После вас трудно что-то найти, — сказал дворецкий, неся в руках поднос с лекарствами.

На часах было три часа дня, а значит, что Джейсону нужно делать уколы. Дик должен находиться рядом, чтобы поддержать и отвлечь внимание на себя. Тодд хоть взрослый и крутой линчеватель, но все ещё боится уколов. Особенно если предстоит терпеть сразу три.

— Мастер Джейсон не хрустальный. Он выдержит эту правду.

— Джейсон — не гребаный феникс, Альфред. Он не сможет снова восстать из пепла. У всего есть предел.

— Поломанные крылья когда-нибудь заживут, и малиновка вновь полетит. Вот увидите, — улыбнулся Пенниуорт, — Я рад, что вы вместе. Мастер Тодд сейчас в вас очень нуждается.

— Что? О, Ал, все не так, — отчаянно замахал руками Дик, — Он мой брат, вот я о нём и забочусь.

— При всем уважении, мастер Дик, но вы не опекали так же, как курица Наседка, мастера Дэмиана или мастера Тима.

— Почему ты пришел к таким выводам? — вздохнул Грейсон, понимая, что дворецкого уже не переубедить.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то испытывал такую злобу друг на друга, как вы с мастером Джейсоном.

— Прости, но могу я спросить, как можно было прийти к мысли, что избиение до полусмерти означает, что мы любим друг друга?

— Вы злились на мастера Джейсона за то, что он покинул вас. Вы по разные стороны и вынуждены противостоять друг другу. К тому же, вы, мастер Дик, слишком часто водили в поместье своих пассий, — фыркнул Пенниоурт, — Мастер Тодд старался сделать так, чтобы эти дамы покинули вас как можно быстрее. Он считал, что если сам не может иметь вас, то никто другой тоже не имеет на это право.

— Я… Я должен об этом подумать на досуге, — ошеломленно ответил Грейсон.

Парень открыл дверь спальни и пропустил старого дворецкого вперед. Комната оказалась пуста. Окно было открыто настежь, а на полу были разбросаны осколки зеркала. Дик сначала бросился к окну, но ничего нужного не увидел, а затем к комоду. Он перерыл всю полку. Страх медленно сковывал его сознание. Сердце бешено стучало в груди.

— Пистолета нет, — выдохнул Дик, прикусывая свой кулак, — Твою мать. Что же ты задумал, Джей?..

— Мастер Дик? — позвал юношу Альфред, — Полагаю, что сейчас не время для паники.

— Да, точно. Альфи, проверь дом, а проверю территорию поместья.

Дик выбежал на улицу и стал осматривать чуть ли не каждый куст. После каждой неудачи паника только нарастала, руки тряслись, а глаза неприятно щипало. Ещё чуть-чуть и он разревется как девчонка.

Джейсона он нашел в саду. В окружении цветущих роз. Парень сидел на каменной скамейке, потирая озябшие ноги друг об друга.

Он одет только в пижамные штаны и держит во рту пистолет, палец лежит курке.

Весь мир выцветает и глохнет на мгновение, а затем Дик бросается на колени перед Джейсоном и тянет к нему руки.

— Нет-нет-нет, не делай…

Тодд зажмуривает глаза. По его лицу бегут слёзы.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Грейсон, его голос ломается. — Чтобы это ни было, я обещаю, что вместе мы сможем с этим справиться.

Джейсон открывает покрасневшие глаза и вытаскивает ствол изо рта:

— Ни хрена мы не сможем, — прохрипел он, — Ты не можешь изменить то, что со мной произошло. Просто съебись.

— Я не могу, — шепчет Дик. Всё его тело трясется. Джейсон всё ещё держит пистолет направленным в свою голову, и Грейсон не уверен, что успеет вовремя его выхватить, — Ты нужен мне. Я не могу тебя бросить.

— Ещё как можешь. Просто забудь о том, что я воскрес на некоторое время. Просто верни меня обратно в могилу. Так будет лучше для всех.

— Не для меня. Не для нашей семьи. Брюс этого не переживет, как и Альфред. Тим и Дэмиан сойдут с ума от горя, — Дик всхлипывает, отчаянно хватаясь за штаны брата, — Пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной.

Он ведёт руками выше по ногам парня, останавливаясь, когда Джейсон открывает глаза.

— Сколько боли я тебе уже причинил? , — шепчет Джейсон, маленький и сломленный. Он откидывает голову назад, смотря на голубое небо, — Всем вам.

Грейсон с трудом сглатывает. Пистолет находится совсем рядом с его рукой.

— Мне будет намного больнее, когда ты сделаешь это. Всем нам будет очень больно. Пожалуйста, не надо. Я знаю, что он делал чудовищные вещи с тобой. Но теперь ты в безопасности. Ты здесь, Джей. И я не позволю случиться этому вновь, — Дик нежно, очень осторожно коснулся ног брата, — Я люблю тебя, Джей. Я уже терял тебя однажды, и я не могу пережить это во второй раз.

Дик сидел между ног Джейсона и был неприлично близок к нему. Тодд держит пистолет в левой руке, и Грейсон аккуратно касается сжатого кулака.

— Ну же, — шепчет он тихо, — Ну же, пожалуйста, отдай. Пожалуйста, дай мне его забрать.

Парень тяжело вздыхает и расслабляет хватку. Грейсон осторожно вынимает из его пальцев пистолет и отшвыривает его в сторону, словно ядовитую змею.

И тут же прижимает своего брата к себе, гладит его по спине и целует в макушку. Джейсон тяжело дышит и отчаянно хватается за футболку Дика. Он доверчиво передает контроль над собой, позволяя обнимать себя и целовать. Он верит Грейсону. Он знает, что больше не придется сжиматься от страха, что больше не будет боли и унижений.

***

 

— Почему ты мне никогда не говорил, что любишь меня? Ты просто позволял мне все эти годы ругаться с тобой.

Была уже глубокая ночь. Парни лежали в кровати, изредка целуя друг друга. Их первая совместная ночь, как пара. Ночь без боли и кошмаров. Дик снова обнял Джейсона со спины, лаская поцелуями шею Тодда.

— Не знаю. То есть, мне в какой-то степени нравится ссориться с тобой, — Джейсон усмехнулся, повернув голову и встречая непонимающий взгляд голубых глаз, — Не в том смысле, что раздавать тумаки друг другу — это весело, а в том, что с тобой довольно-таки забавно пререкаться.

Дик закатил глаза:

— Конечно. Ты получал от наших ссор максимум удовольствия. Разве я мог полюбить нормального, милого парня?

— Аналогично, засранец.

О произошедшем днем инциденте, парни решили промолчать и не говорить об этом остальным членам семьи. Об этой услуге они попросили и Альфреда. Дворецкий согласился, но взял с Джейсона обещание, что больше он таких глупостей делать не будет.

Вечером, когда вся семья собралась ужинать, Брюс сообщил очень неплохую новость. Он поговорил с некоторыми высококвалифицированными врачами, и те сказали, что есть шансы на то, что вполне возможно вернуть прежнюю внешность Джейсона. Братья были счастливы это слышать. Ну, Дик и Тим этому очень обрадовались, а Дэмиан поязвил и потом что-то тихо буркнул в конце. Что-то очень похожее на «Рад за тебя».

Джейсон оправился от всех ран. Психически он более-менее здоров и вполне может вернуться, как Красный Колпак, и вновь наводить ужас на преступность Готэма. Может, но не хочет. После всего, что он пережил, меньше всего на свете он хотел бы вновь надевать маску и сражаться с психами. Пока его помощь не потребуется бэт-клану — он не станет вмешиваться. Парни с Брюсом неплохо справляются и без него. А вот Альфреду его помощь не помешает. Так что лучше он к приходу голодных Стражей Готэма приготовит сытный ужин.


End file.
